


ring

by margie616



Series: 26 letters [2]
Category: Singto/krist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie616/pseuds/margie616





	ring

作为黏糊糊的情侣，早晨起床交换一个带着口气或甜蜜或热辣的吻然后开始美好的一天。这应该是正常的，是吧？你们也谈过恋爱，应该知道的。  
可是……  
Krist一大早被口醒，感觉有点错乱好不好？哥，我平时到底是有多让你憋着了？  
Krist像敲门一样敲了几下Singto的脑袋，Singto抬起头冲着Krist笑。那笑容让Krist的阴茎和后穴都是一紧。因为Singto笑的像是看到了淋了巧克力酱的冰淇淋，正在等待他的舔舐。  
Krist试探性的推了Singto脑袋一下。Singto先是疑惑的看着Krist然后立马恍然大悟的离开了Krist的下半身。这让Krist稍微放心了一点。  
看来我哥还是有点理智在的。  
然后一个阴影挡在了Krist面前。  
前话收回，我哥已经丧心病狂了。  
Krist看着跨坐在自己身上，用完全勃起的阴茎拍打着Krist的红肿的双唇。Singto看Krist半天也没有反应，抿着嘴有点小委屈的看着Krist。就好像Krist抢了他的冰淇淋一样。  
我别是找了个假哥吧？！  
Krist换了个稍微舒服点的姿势，然后张开嘴，含住了Singto的阴茎。Krist尽量用口腔包裹住已经完全勃起的阴茎，Singto顺势往Krist的嘴里去。Krist一边吞吐着Singto的阴茎一边观察Singto的表情。  
Singto伸手绕到Krist的后脑勺，轻轻握住他的后颈，然后配合着Krist的吞吐开始小幅度的抽插。  
Krist有点喘不过气，推了Singto一把。Singto离开后整个人趴在Krist身上，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢进入Krist的身体。  
进入的如此顺利让Krist有点害怕。虽然昨天晚上Singto没少折腾他，但是这不代表一大早他就会肠道湿滑温润的等待Singto的阴茎。  
“Kit睡得真熟~”Singto的语气有点抱怨，“所以我只好自己玩了一次。”  
我的天！！！  
Krist抱着Singto接受着他一下深过一下的撞击。每撞击一下Singto就说一句话。  
“我用力的撞啊！”  
“撞啊！！”  
“可是你就是不醒！”  
Singto一边撞击一边咬着Krist的喉结。  
“喜欢吗？”Singto问。  
“喜欢~”Krist眯着眼睛，吻上Singto唇之前说：“天啊~哥……”  
听到Krist说喜欢Singto更加用力的进攻。快速的进攻、碰撞的肉体和Krist甜美的呻吟让Singto瞬间失神。  
Singto抬起Krist的双腿驾到自己肩膀上，让Krist腰部以下全部悬空。撞击的线路成为一条直线直到Krist的敏感点。  
Singto可以清晰的看到被疼爱了好多次的入口变成了深红色可是还在不知满足的吐纳着Singto的阴茎。每次挺进入口都会主动放松，每次后退肠道都会咬紧。  
因为太过激烈，每次进出都会有噗噗的水声。加上响亮的肌肤互相撞击的声音让Krist完全沉溺在情欲之中。  
Singto撞击了一会儿后将Krist的身边变成侧卧，整个过程阴茎都没有离开过，而Krist因为旋转角度的刺激直接射了出来。但是Singto明显不想给他任何喘息的机会，就着侧卧的姿势开始不停撞击Krist的敏感点让他再次勃起。  
太过激烈让Krist眼角充盈了泪水。  
“哥~”水润的大眼睛看着Singto，泛红的嘴角，和布满全身由Singto制造出来的痕迹让Singto加快了速度。  
想要他叫喊出来！  
想要弄哭他！  
狠狠的贯穿他，让他的肠道充满自己的精液。满到每次离开都会带出液体，每次进入都会听到水声。  
想要就这样把他固定在床上，双腿大开的等待着自己的阴茎。  
每一天。  
每一天。  
Singto的撞击有点狠了让Krist哭出声音来。Krist锤了Singto一下然后咬住了Singto的肩膀。但是Singto非但没有放轻放慢反而更加卖力。  
等到Singto终于射进Krist体内的时候，才听到Krist泣不成声的哭泣。  
Singto还在Krist体内没有出来，亲吻着Krist的眼角舔到他的泪水。Krist噘着嘴拒绝Singto的示好。但是Singto反而含住了Krist的嘴来回舔弄着。  
软下来的阴茎慢慢滑出来的时候带着不少精液顺着Krist的臀缝流到床单上。Singto一边看着一边揉捏着Krist的大腿内侧。刚刚太过激烈Krist肌肉紧绷。  
Singto按摩得太舒服Krist又睡了过去。  
Krist醒来的时候Singto还在睡着。Krist慢慢回身尽量不打扰到Singto，亲吻了他的嘴唇一下。自己浑身干爽没有粘腻的感觉应该是Singto给擦拭了，肠道内很清爽。  
其实从昨晚到现在体力活基本都是Singto做的，所以现在Krist用手描绘着Singto的脸他也没有任何反应。  
“嘿嘿~”Krist坏笑出声。  
Krist亲吻着Singto的嘴唇，伸出一只手揉捏着Singto的乳头。Krist看着Singto有没有什么反应，但是Singto除了平稳的呼吸外没有任何反应。  
我哥是不是弹尽粮绝了？这都没反应。Krist轻哼一声。  
Krist伸手慢慢描绘着Singto的身体然后摸上Singto还在疲软状态的阴茎。先是在整个撸动然后揉着龟头。也不知道是Singto真的累了还是Krist的手法不，Singto的阴茎一直处在半勃起的状态。正在Krist疑惑的时候Singto像是被摸烦了一样拍了Krist的手一下换了个姿势接着睡。  
Krist坐起来。  
有点小生气！  
Krist埋进被子里，将自己的头部埋在Singto的双腿之间，含住Singto的阴茎开始吸吮。Krist像舔棒棒糖一样舔着Singto的阴茎，然后用舌头挑逗着顶端。随着舔舐Krist感觉到自己后面开始自动的收缩了起来。  
Singto阴茎全部勃起之后Krist从被子里出来但是Singto仍旧在睡。  
“哥~”Krist拍拍Singto，但是他全无反应。  
Krist其实不太相信在这种情况下Singto还不醒，但是想到之前Singto自己做了一回而自己全无反应又觉得不是没有可能。  
Krist坐起来，跨坐到Singto身上。低头看着Singto的阴茎，双手把住自己的臀瓣分开。慢慢将身体下沉。Krist的入口在Singto的阴茎上打转，Singto没有反应。Krist只好缓缓吞进Singto的阴茎。  
等到全部吞了进去之后，Krist晃动了两下。然后Krist开始小幅度的起来再坐下，但是这样和之前所有激烈的性爱根本没法比。  
Krist只好一边上下动作一边叫着Singto的名字。等到Krist有点脱力的时候Singto突然伸手扶住Krist的腰用力抬起然后猛然放下。  
Krist颤抖着喊叫了出来。  
Singto一边动着自己的腰，一边迅猛的让Krist上下动作。  
这样过了一会儿两人都有点脱力，Singto直接将Krist推倒，从后面进入。后入式更直接，Singto也更好的发挥自己的力度。  
Singto一手把着Krist的腰，一边揉捏着他的乳头。  
“我好像有点冷落它了~”Singto说着捏了一下。Krist肠道吸了一下。“看~你都不乐意了。”  
“没有~”Krist赶忙否认。  
Krist还记上次他说Singto冷落它们的时候最后两个小点可怜兮兮的样子。  
Singto放缓了速度，用顶端摩擦、顶撞着Krist的肠道就是不碰他的敏感点。Singto亲吻着Krist的后背留下一个个红红的痕迹。  
“你知道我有多想在你身上留下各种痕迹吗？”Singto说着用力撞了一下，“让再不好好扣上扣子！”  
Singto说着对着Krist的敏感点进行了一次精准的打击。Krist的身体颤抖，肠壁不断收缩。  
“以后还在大家面前打开双腿吗！？”  
Singto的撞击让Krist很难说出一句完整的话，强烈的快感让Krist大脑空白。  
Singto用手撸动着Krist的阴茎，温柔的撸动和后面猛烈的进攻形成强烈的对比。  
不知道怎么回事Krist浑身颤抖的停不下来，一种熟悉又陌生的感觉从后穴的敏感点如电流一般激到了Krist的阴茎。Krist射了出来而且肠道不住的痉挛。  
Singto知道Krist到达了刺激性高潮，这是因为连续不断的情爱和高潮带来了，有一种临近失禁的感觉。  
第一次的时候Krist被吓着了，后面非常紧的绞着Singto的阴茎，两个人都非常痛苦。Krist缓了好久才缓过来。后来Krist就有点抗拒太过刺激的性爱。  
痉挛的肠道带给Singto巨大而强烈的快感。Singto没动弹，只是轻轻抚摸着Krist的阴茎让他尽情的射出来，同时Singto也射在了Krist的肠道内。Krist颤抖着接受前后同时带来的快感。Krist只能张着嘴睁大眼睛却一点声音都发不出来。  
Singto抱着Krist侧躺，让Krist可以舒服的躺在自己的怀里，Singto从后面搂住Krist。Singto的阴茎还在Krist身体内，不想出来。Singto伸手抚摸着Krist的乳头并且轻轻啃咬着Krist的肩膀。  
Krist直到呼吸正常都说不出话来，只能张着嘴。  
幸好这幅蠢样子Singto看不到，不然肯定又得激烈的来异常。  
“Krist？”Singto更贴近点。  
“我……”  
“还好吗？”Singto很少见到Krist说不出话的样子。  
“我够努力吗？”Singto接着问。  
Krist点头，太够了。  
“够吗？”  
“够了……”Krist的嗓子都哑了。  
Singto亲亲Krist的耳朵，然后像变戏法一样给Krist的手指套上了一枚戒指。  
“P’ Sing？”Krist看着自己手上闪闪发光的戒指。  
“我爱你。”Singto在Krist耳边说：“我想要和你一直一直在一起，等到老了的时候我就牵着你的手两个人坐在摇椅上怀念激情满满的年轻时代。”  
“哥~这是你唯一会怀念的嘛~”Krist真不明白他是怎么看上这个总在浪漫时刻破坏气氛的人的。  
Singto的笑声从后面传来。Krist看着戒指说：“可是我没有给哥准备戒指诶~”  
“你有准备啊”Singto搂着Krist的腰说。  
“什么时候？”Krist偏偏头问。  
“现在，每当这个时候啊。”  
“啊？”Krist还是不太明白。  
Singto动了动Krist身体里的阴茎说：“这就是你给我准备的戒指啊。”  
“Singtuan先生！！！”你还能再不要脸点吗！！Krist红了脸。  
Singto抱紧Krist，防止他炸毛后戒指会离开自己的阴茎。


End file.
